xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald Farnsworth III
Character: Reginald Farnsworth III (*ting) Player: Robin Chamberlain Race: Human Profession: Adventurer (Fighter) Homeland: Irroquin 3 Adjectives: Kind-hearted, good natured, charismatic Hit Points Original Body Points: 5 Armour Points: 3 (plate) Total Hit Points: 8 Recovery Points: 3/hour Magik None Special Skills Repair Plate Armour Allies: Everyone (so far), but he is most often seen in the company of Lady Antillia Geofrey as of late. Foes: No one (so far) Goals: “To be the Hero of his family and lift the “curse” that plagues them”, in reality – to have his father accept his non-magikal son as a member of the family. Weaknesses: Will go out of his way to help someone. For example: Reginald is the kind of person who could walk into a curio shop, notice a cute little trinket falling from a shelf ACROSS THE ROOM(!), and catch it before it hits the ground without a scratch. He will of course knock over four displays, the shopkeeper, and a little old lady from Quivera in a crocheted bobble-hat in the process…but the trinket will be unharmed. Relative wealth: Rich (but he has no real concept of money) The Farnsworth family contains some of the more renowned mages in Irroquin. They have provided their services to all of the Mal Kars for generations and have even been known to hire out their services. In this way the family has become extremely wealthy. Then came Reginald Farnsworth III. No magikal aptitude whatsoever. None. Zip. No one knows how it could have happened to this family but… R.III was gifted with incredible luck however. Certainly much better than that of anyone in his vicinity. The following excerpt from Reginald’s history illustrates one of his recent goals: "25 gold for plates and goblets.... 25 gold...I've created a monster." "Father? Father look. Mrs. Miggins gave me four coppers for saving her kitty from the roof. Isn't that grand? And what a horrible dent in the table. Should I find someone to fix it for you?" "No son...the table's fine...excellent son...four coppers, just what we need." "I knew you'd be proud...Oh, by the way, we need to replace the roof on Mrs. Miggins pie shop. I put a small hole in it while fetching the poor kitty. And Mr. Ironfist needs two new ladders to replace the ones that broke my fall. And Mr. Oakenshield says he can have the dents out of my armour by Thursday. He says that since you're such a good customer he's going to start giving you volume discounts." "Volume discounts...great." "Why father...your head fits that dent perfectly. No wonder you don't want it fixed, it must be very comfortable." "Yes son...it is." "Father...maybe I'm wrong here, but you seem troubled. Is there anything I can do?" "No Reggie...wait a minute. Maybe there is something you could do. Our household has fallen under a terrible curse lately -" "A curse. How dreadful. What ever can I do to help?" "I'm glad you asked my boy. I've been looking up the cure for this curse in the Directorate records and I've found the spell to reverse it. The problem is I'm missing the key ingredient. And with all the work with the Praeset lately...and needing to straighten out affairs here at the estate...I just don't have the time to go adventuring and retrieve the last item. Could you help me?" "Why certainly father. I would be honoured to help save the family." "Excellent. I knew I could count on you my son. Now listen carefully...I need...I need...ummm...I need a talon from the fore claw of a bronze dragon. Now this is a very rare and very special item. Nothing else will work and I can't lift this curse without it. Do you understand?" "Why yes father. Don't worry. You can count on me. I won't stop until I've found it for you. I'll leave as soon as my armour is repaired." "Perfect. Perfect my son. Things are looking better for our family already. In fact...wait a minute...here we go. While your armour is being repaired, I'll help you by enchanting your sword for you. When it's done, it'll allow you to cast TRUTH once per day. That way, if anyone has seen a bronze dragon, they'll have to tell you where. Now go on and put your horse down for the night." "Right away father." "Reginald? What are you telling our son? I heard that conversation...a curse?" "It's him I tell you. He's the curse, the curse on our purse strings." "But dear, he means well. His heart's in the right place." "His heart may be in the right place but his mind keeps wandering. Every year he stays here at home he costs us a small fortune." "But he's our only son." "We could make another. Besides, how can he be our son? Look at us and then look at him. I've seen more magik in rabbits than I do in him. He can't be ours. Someone must have switched him at birth." "Stop that, I'm being serious. A dragon? Why not just stopping some bandits? Or maybe fighting a Daemon?" "Think about it honey. He could find bandits in Kessid, a Daemon might actually hurt him, but there haven't been dragons here in centuries. What could happen to him? And you know what he's like. When he gets an idea in his head he's worse than a Gesni mastiff. He won't come back until he's actually found a dragon. Imagine...we'll be free." "But he's our son." "He's thirty...he should have left long ago." "Reg..." "He's not our son, he's a spy from Dominia." "Reg..." "He's a necromancer...a Daemon in disguise." "REGINALD...FARNSWORTH… THE SECOND...HE'S...OUR...SON!" "HE'S A FISCAL DISASTER IN PLATEMAIL...and...he's our son. Okay, all right...send someone over to Oakenshield's. Maybe together we can enchant his armour or something...I don't know. Maybe DING-AWAY or something. Klutz-away would be more like it. I should have written that one years ago. Oh well..." "Sorry about that." "That was an antique." "Don't worry, my father will buy you a new one." Thump..."a Daemon"...thump..."I know it"...thump..."volume discounts"...thump..."owww." In spite of his father’s attempt to keep him busy afar Reginald did find a dragon, two in fact, the Draconic Oracle Malgroos and the adolescent Abbadon. After turning the tables on the Oracle and telling the dragon something it didn’t know, Reginald went on to help defeat Abbadon losing his armour and almost his life in the process. To date no one knows the full extent of Reggies’ involvement with the defeat of the dragon as the only “witness” was a young lady encased in a block of ice. After transporting the frozen body of the dragon to the Veldron Citadel, Reginald was promised an enchanted trinket from the dragon (which he never received) and remained for two months to learn how to repair his own armour from the Veldron’s head blacksmith until the smith asked him to leave so that his hand might fully heal. Reginald then headed back to Irroquin in the company of Vartran Gregian,a member of the Desciples of the Dragon, and carrying a small dragon claw. He hoped that this claw would help him finally win his father’s approval, but he was nowhere to be found upon returning home. After being told of high-level negotiations between the leadership of Irroquin and that of Dominia, Reginald set out again at the request of Lady Olivia Gossler to attend her wedding…this too did not go well. The wedding was a ruse, an attempt by a DeMekrium mage to steal the magical powers of several of Xaria’s more powerful mages. Again, Reginald was instrumental in foiling this attempt – destroying the globes that were tapping the mages powers that the mages themselves could not approach – and again his efforts were unnoticed as the mages were too wrapped up in their own schemes to realize what was happening and each one of them felt that he or she was the one actually responsible for their salvation. Reggie simply smiles when asked about the event and talks of the great powers the group must have had. Upon returning once again to Irroquin, Reginald found the Farnsworth estates vacated and warded against entry. The country was being “policed” by the legions of Dominia and no one from the Royal House could be reached for comment. None of the Farnsworth family had been seen for months, no one could answer any of Reggie’s questions, and his continued “placing his nose in Affairs of State that were not his concern” made him very unpopular with the legion. He now attempts to keep as low a profile as possible in his attempts to find out what is really going on in Irroquin…even if it turns out to be nothing more than his own paranoia.